


use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, anyway...more fluff, i was listening to sweater weather and wrote this, perachel fandom come get yalls juice, perachel is bi/pan relationship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: Percy's tired and the only thing he wants is cuddles from his girlfriend. Can you really blame him tho?
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure

After a long day of classes and a thick stack of homework to match, the only thing that could possibly lift his spirits was the reminder that Rachel was visiting today.

He smiles as he opens his apartment door. Signs of his girlfriend are already in the house. Her tan Uggs were sitting by the door, the coffee maker looked to be used recently.

In early December, it was cold outside but he doesn’t mind that much. He had stopped by a bakery and gotten them cinnamon rolls, he knows that Rachel likes cinnamony desserts.   


“I’m here!” He calls out, shutting the door behind him quickly. He kicks off his boots and goes into his coat closet to hang up his jacket, then searches for his purple and gold SPQR hoodie. It’s not there so he opts for a heather gray hoodie instead. He spots Rachel’s paint-stained jacket hanging limply in the closet. He chuckles.

“I’m in your room!” Rachel calls back. Percy smiles again. He’s only ever seen her through FaceTime calls and the occasional visit. It was a blessing that they were in the same state, Rachel at CalArts and him at New Rome. he technically attended a fictional university so nobody in the mortal world was aware of its lax visiting schedule.

He pushes open his door to see Rachel in his bed. She’s holding an iPad and a stylus. Her curly auburn hair is pulled up into an updo with a black scarf, she’s wearing black glasses (that she still insists she doesn’t really need) and her face is scrubbed free of any makeup. There are two steaming cups of something warm sitting on his bedside table.

She’s also wearing his purple and gold sweatshirt. Percy smiles at the sight. It’s way too big for her, her left hand (the one holding the iPad) is engulfed by the sleeve while the rest of the material swallows her.

“I missed you,” he blurts out. Even though he saw her two weeks ago, he’s still relieved that she’s here. In his room. Wearing his sweatshirt.

Wow.

Rachel sweeps a couple curls out of her face and makes grabby hands at him. “Come here. I missed you too and I want cuddles.”

“You stole my sweatshirt,” Percy points out as he wraps his arms around her waist. Her arms wind around his neck to hold him close. He breathes in her familiar scent. Paints and lotion that smells fruity. 

“I did and I regret nothing. It’s freaking cold, dude.”

“We’ve been dating for two years and you still call me dude.”

“Yeah, dude.”

Percy has to laugh. He really  _ really  _ loves his girlfriend.

“I got cinnamon buns,” he says, gesturing to the paper bag on his desk vaguely. “But I don’t wanna get up. M’tired.”

Rachel gasps. “Oh my gods, is it from that one place-”

“Yeah.”

“-that we went to-”

“Yup.”

“ _ Oh my gods _ .” She stares at him. He reaches up and brushes a curl out of her face again. “Now you  _ have  _ to get up.”

Percy groans as he cuddles closer to her. “You’re the one who asked for cuddles and now I can’t get up.”

“Why?”

“It’s my condition.”

“Which is?” 

“Fatigue and seeing my girlfriend in the flesh one of the few times I can.” 

She doesn’t bat an eyelash. “You’re cured now. Get my cinnamon buns.”

Percy pouts as he sits up and reaches for the bag. He flashes the pitiful expression at her as he sips the coffee she got him.

“Don’t you love me, baby?” He snarks, reaching over her to set his coffee down on the table.

“No, you weirdo.” 

“You wound me.” 

Rachel flips him off and returns to her iPad, balancing it on her lap as she holds her stylus in one hand and her cinnamon bun in the other. 

Percy stares at her for five minutes. Five full, agonizing, minutes. Her freckled, brown cheeks have crumbs of cinnamon on them. Her red-brown hair is falling into her face again and it takes all his self-control not to sweep it away.

She glances at him. “You’re not going to win this, you know?” Rachel turns to face him fully, lifting her chin with a grin. “I am immune to your charms, Perseus Jackson.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m not,” she sighs. Percy smiles and pulls her closer to him by the waist, meeting her lips in the middle. She smiles into the kiss, tilting her head and touching his hair.

“If it helps,” he says, pulling back a little. “I’m not immune to your charms, either.”


End file.
